(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch master cylinder and a clutch operating system of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a driver depresses a clutch pedal, the hydraulic pressure generated in a clutch master cylinder is delivered to a clutch release cylinder, which operates the clutch with the hydraulic pressure. The higher the ratio of the cross-sectional area of the clutch release cylinder to the cross-sectional area of the clutch master cylinder, the smaller the pedal stroke (the movement of the clutch pedal in order to operate the clutch), and the higher the pedal force (the force felt by the driver from the clutch pedal).
Recently, output power of engines has increased, increasing the load on the clutch. Therefore, a higher capacity clutch is required. When a conventional clutch operating system is used for such a higher capacity clutch, the pedal force is high, increasing driver fatigue. Therefore, a system with reduced pedal force for a high power engine would be desirable.
While simply reducing the interior diameter of the clutch master cylinder would reduce the pedal force, it would increase the pedal stroke, causing the driver to have to move his foot a great distance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.